


A Life For A Life

by TeamLadsActionFanfics



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: I seriously have no idea what I'm doing guys, Kind of a King AU, M/M, My First Fanfic, Some Violence and Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamLadsActionFanfics/pseuds/TeamLadsActionFanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael didn't have a choice. He couldn't just sit back and think 'Not worth it' like all of them had the chance to.<br/>He had to kill, really desperately needed to.<br/>Because it was the only thing that could bring him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life For A Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. So, this is kind of my first time writing and I'm not entirely sure how this is supposed to go...  
> First of all, thank you to anyone who decided to read this, I really do appreciate it. Second, I've never written for an audience before and feedback would be very useful if you can take the time. Lastly, if anyone actually likes my writing (god knows why) I can be found for prompts or questions at teamladsactionfanfics.tumblr.com  
> Thanks :)

My hands shook as I pressed my ear to the throne room door, waiting for the evening hustle and bustle to die down.  I clutched the hilt of my diamond broadsword in a death grip, trying, and failing, to calm my labored breathing.

_Come on, don't quit now._

Not like I had much of a choice at that point. I had one chance, one chance to save him, and hell if morale was going to stop me now. I promised him I would do anything if it kept him safe.

I had failed once, and I wasn't going to let it happen again.

Truth be told, it was his fault. The great King Narvaez, left his jester to die by the hellfire whilst he escaped unscathed.

So he deserved it.

Or at least, that's what I kept telling myself.

I waited a moment after silence descended upon the castle, steeling my nerves. This is it.

I back up a few steps, charging forwards and throwing the cobblestone doors open wide. Might as well make something of an entrance of it.

I walk the first half of the chamber with my head down, focusing on nothing but the marble tiles beneath my feet. The snap of Narvaez's boots, however, brought my gaze sharply upwards. He looks startled, and a little unsteady on his feet, as if I had shocked him enough into standing. His dark scarlet cloak was draped over his left shoulder, and he was still wearing his tunic from the ceremonies earlier that day. His face softened once he saw me, and he put a hand to his chest.

"God, Michael," He managed through a nervous laugh. "You scared me. I thought you were a robber or an assassin or something."

Then his eyes fell on the blade in my hands and they widened slightly. He looked down at it, then up to me and back again, growing slightly cautious as I continued in my wordless progress towards him.

"Michael?" He questioned, backing up a half a step before hitting the edge of his throne and stopping abruptly. I was right in front of him now, and I didn't hesitate to invade his space.

"If you were afraid of a robber, I can comfortably say you are in the clear." I said, rage clouding my words. "But an assassin...and you might not be so lucky."

He swallowed thickly, shying away from me a little. I was prepared for a begging, a plea for his life, but he said was;

"Why?"

I snapped.

"You. Know. Why." I growled, beginning to see red. "You left him to die."

He looked down, almost guiltily, and it only riled me up more. "I know, but...what good will killing me do you?"

I smiled a sadistic, dark smile. "A life, for a life, _Ray._ You would know more than anyone, with what you did for Ryan."

He paled visibly, and I knew I had him. I brought by sword upwards and swung it down towards his chest.

I was cut off by the sound of metal on metal as his silver rapier was suddenly in front of his face, blocking my strike. He looked almost as surprised as I did to see it there.

But he stuttered out a weak "I can't let you do that." and returned force, sending my stumbling down the altar steps. He followed after me, but I stepped back quick enough to eliminate the high ground advantage. His reflexes are quick, though, and he catches up to me fast enough to use his momentum to take a swing at my left shoulder. I block him, but my timing is slightly off and he catch's the edge of my skin. It stings, but I barely notice over the hate that has overcome my body. This man hurt him, and all I wanted to do was feel the life leave his body under my hand.

He attacks fiercely, holding out for longer than I expected. He is not a trained knight, however, and his body fails him long before mine would have. He grows tired, and with tired comes sloppy.

I take my opportunity when I can and I flick my sword across his wrist.

Blood pours from the wound, and he yelps when the ability to hold his weapon up is beyond his strength. He waits for the defeat he knows is coming, but  I'm long past the point of torture and my sword is through his chest before his eyes can find mine.

His head snaps up, and his uninjured hand find the wound. he starts to speak, but chokes on his own blood, coughing and falling to his knees. I pull my blade from his body and let it fall to the floor, sinking downwards with the fallen king. A red stain covers almost all of the front of his robes already, and I know he doesn't have long.

He reaches out and a blood stained hand finds my shoulder. "Didn't...mean...to..." He forces out. "Gavin...was...important....to...me...too."

And then he's gone, the last of the light draining from his eyes as he collapses forwards into me.

I spring into action, tearing the potion from where it rests at my hip and dumping it over his body.

"A life for a life, Ray." I murmur. I close my eyes, taking my old friends hand in mine. tears fall freely down my face, but I know there was no other way.

And so I make a wish.

Because all I ever wanted was my husband back.


End file.
